


in his head

by clairedreems



Series: phantom kisses and gentle haunts [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Kinda, M/M, post doomsday-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: it's the two of them in the ruins of (their marriage) a fallen country
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Series: phantom kisses and gentle haunts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	in his head

“shouldn’t you be off celebrating?”

dream looks at the man in front of him - shoulders hunched over, almost as if he’s closed in on himself, sitting at the edge of what was once l'manburg. his voice was flat, almost uncaring. it’s as if nothing mattered any longer.

“i should,” he doesn’t argue but instead walks towards him, and sits beside him.

they sit side by side in silence for awhile. their hands almost touching.

fundy shivers, and then sighs. “it was the only thing i have left of him.”

dream doesn’t reply.

fundy turns to him. “do you think it’s cruel of me that i feel partly free, now that it’s gone?”

“do you think it’s cruel of me to destroy your country?” he asks in reply.

fundy opens his mouth, pauses, and then turns away.

“that’s true.” fundy says with the slightest bit of humour in his voice. he then stands up. “come with me?”

he hesitates for a fraction of a second, before finally accepting.

fundy leads him through the rubble, pointing out some places he’d run around to, when he was a child. places he’d go to, when he was growing up. he points out the alcoves where the two of them would meet for their secret rendezvous.

fundy’s pointing out his memories, he realizes, almost as if to say goodbye to the land.

when their tour is over, fundy walks ahead a few feet from him. he then turns to him again. “dream, may i request something from you?”

he nods, deciding to humour him.

“if you ever actually loved me, please remember me, at least?”

he feels his blood run cold.

“it’s almost morning, and i have to go after all.”

dream wakes up with a jolt.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this today instead of, idk, writing that georgebur fic i was intending to post on white day. or that regency au. or that- what i'm saying is i could be doing something else but here we are anyway
> 
> have you guys heard the snippet of the new dream song,,,, i'm super excited, bless


End file.
